In cold environments, ice build-up on lenses of imaging devices may be problematic. As components of the imaging devices, such as the lenses, are exposed to the cold and drop in temperature, moisture within the air may condense on such components. Certain lenses may have poor thermal conduction properties and so heating devices for such lenses may be inefficient and/or poorly functioning. As a result, there is a need for a cost effective solution to preventing ice build-up on such lenses.